Inesperados Reencuentros
by AnlDmn21
Summary: Pensabas que estaba muerta, que ya no se podía hacer nada por la nueva integrante, ni siquiera te paraste a comprobar, y tu como buen idiota, la dejaste ahí, inconsciente, mal herida, y sola, ¿Creías que la dejaría ahí y desaprovecharía la oportunidad...?- pensó Chris cuando miro sus ojos verdes.
1. Un final Alternativo

**Hola Chicos...aqui su humilde servidora con un Nuevo Fic!espero y lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Capcom y a Shinji Mikami** **Enteramente.**

("")- comentarios mios

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

**_Akndwbbcw-_** conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

><p>Mis planes estaban a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo, estudie cuidadosamente a los S.T.A.R.S., mientras Birkin perfeccionaban a los sujetos, mi deber en esta mision era traer a mis Hombre para así obtener datos de cada una de las armas desatadas en esta mansión, y como lo esperaba ellos dieron todo para sobrevivir, pobres ilusos, esto solo eran las pruebas, en ese momento escuche como se abre la puerta de seguridad, ya sabia quienes eran, Chris y la pequeña Rebecca.<p>

**-Chris!, me haces sentir Orgullo**- Le dije, era cierto después de todo ellos estaban bajo mi mandato.**_- Claro, tu eres mi Mejor Hombre._**

bufo- **_Gracias_**- respondió sarcásticamente**_-¿Desde cuando Wesker?-_** dijo el moreno con enojo.

**_-Lo lamento Chris...pero¿No se a lo que te refieres?-_**Aun necesitaba los datos, si no llevaba esa información todo habría sido en vano.

**_-¿Desde cuando estas aceptando__ sobornos?-_**Menciono aun con odio en su voz, y al ver que todo se estaba copiando a un CD, me tome la libertad de voltear,...claro con un arma.

**_-Creo que estas confundió...-_**volteo ver a mi novata, tenia una cara de no estar entendiendo bien las cosas, y devolvi la mirada al Redfield**_-siempre he estado con Umbrella, _**- sonreí- **_Y para Umbrella, _**...- volví a mirar a la chica, pensando bien lo que haría a continuación.- **_Bueno para mi..-_** otra vez devolví la mirada a Chris- **_Los S.T.A.R.S. eran mis marionetas. El T-Virus se filtro por las instalaciones, y por desgracia tuve que sacrificar a mis queridos miembros para recabar datos_**.- observo la reacción de ambos, Chris estaba que echaba humo y Rebeca, tenia una exquisita reacción que me volvía loco, noto como sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer.

**_-LOS HAS MATADO A SANGRE FRÍA!...MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-_** grito lleno de rabia..., no entendía bien para que se enojaba, ellos ya estaban muertos, que en la milicia no te enseñaban que todo el tiempo los perdías y los veías caer?

-**_Oh no!- _**dijo Rebecca con su dulce voz, yo aun seguía observándola, sabia que no le pasaría nada, pero aun así dolía.

_**-Oh si, cariño...algo como esto**_- le apunto con el arma, y por un segundo dude, no quería pero tenia que hacerlo, y dispare, broto la sangre en ella, salia ha choros de su pequeño cuerpo.

**_-REBECCA!- _**Redfield anonadado se estaba dando la vuelta para correr con ella, NO dejaría que se le acercara, ya la había separado muchas veces de mi, y esta seria la ultima.

**_-Quieto!- _**le dije con una sonrisa

_**-Tu!-**_ Me devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

-**_Creo que esto que te mostrare te interesara mas-_** tecle el código de activación en la computadora, encendiendo así el proyecto Tyrant

Redfield se quedo atónito ante aquella B.O.W. que estaba en una capsula cilíndrica, vio como empezaba a latir su corazón, y abría los ojos, me acerque orgulloso al ver nuestra mejor arma

**_-Este es el ultimo eslabón de la cadena...El Tyrant-_** esto era el comienza de una nueva era, una nueva raza, pero claro Chris rió es que a acaso el era tan inconsciente.

**_-Wesker,...te has vuelto LOCO!-_ ** dijo algo nervioso

**-Chris, esto es algo que tu no entiendes-** lo mire, y estaba viendo como un completo loco, no le di importancia- **_Es Magnifico,.- _**

Esto era el resultado de arduo trabajo e investigaciones desgastan tes, claro que no esperaba que un tipo que estuviera en la milicia lo entendiera, aparte este solo era el primer paso para una raza superior, porque la B.O.W. aun no reconocía entre su aliado y su enemigo, así que no me asombre cuando me atravesó y lanzo contra las computadoras que lo tenían vivo hasta hace unos momentos.

**_-Ven a mi, Engendro de probetas-_** fue lo ultimo que escuche de parte de Chris antes de "morir".

...

No olvidare esa horrenda sensación cuando mueres, aquella donde sientes que la muerte absorbe tu vida poco a poco, ya mori una vez, y no estaperaba volverlo hacer...

Desperté debido al sonido de una tranquila voz femenina- **_El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, repito, El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, se le pide a todos los trabajores que evacuen el lugar de inmediato..._**

Daba gracias a Birkin por haberme dado de su nuevo virus, el cual me trajo a la vida en tan poco tiempo, supe por el lugar que el Tyrant estaba muerto, no me preocupaba podía crear otro. Abrí los ojos para mirar el techo, luego me levante para seguir con mi camino, aun tenia que salir del laboratorio, si no volaría en mil pedazos lo cual seria un dolor hasta la computadora y tome todos los datos que necesitaba, con esto continuaría con la investigación y si Birkin se me unía podíamos hacer algo incluso mejor.

Para mi sorpresa cuando iba hacia la puerta me encuentro con Rebecca, sonrió,al sentir que aun estaba viva, solo habia perdido mucha sangre. Ella era mi único abuso de poder, siempre trataba de que se quedara lo mas cerca posible a mi, la dejaba irse hasta tarde, y aunque había atraído la atención de Richard, al cual detestaba por poner los ojos en ella, simplemente no podía dejarla entrar al equipo Alpha, aun así jamas pude crear una excusa para que ella no fuera a la misión en las montañas Arklay, Todo el equipo debía ir si o si para no levantar sospechas. Sabia que el sentimiento que tenia dirigido a ella era innecesario, pero simplemente no lo podía ignorar.

Saque de mi chaleco un pañuelo y le vertí de aquel liquido*, solo la necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo inconsciente y los dos saldríamos libres de esta.

**_-tu vienes conmigo querida_**- Ella seria un sujeto perfecto, ademas necesitaba a alguien a mi lado.

Tome la vía rápida que salia hacia el bosque, corría con Rebecca en mi espalda para que yo tuviera mas agilidad, oía como pasaba un helicóptero sobre nosotros, y lo identifique como el de los S.T.A.R.S. , tontos, ellos aun no saben que seguimos vivos, valla maravilla con la que se encontraran pronto. Una vez en la colina, escuche la explosión de la que alguna vez fue la mansión Spencer y los laboratorios.

Eso marcaba el comienzo del final de Umbrella, y una vida nueva para nosotros...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui el prologo, esta historia se me ocurrió con algo que vi cuando estaba estudiando así que chachan!,espero y les guste mi historia y me den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

***Lo del liquido...pues no recuerdo como se llamaba pero se usaba para dejar inconsciente a alguien o dormirle, pero bueno la cosa servia para lo mismo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


	2. Dolor

**Hola a todos mis queridos Lectores, aquí su pésima servidora reportándose después de casi 1 y 1/2 mes después con la continuación de Inesperados Reencuentros, siento mucho la demora, pero la verdad estuve medio ida en este periodo, (por no decir que se me olvida¬¬), pero bueno lo importante es que ya esta aqui y por fin me libre de los primeros capítulos, (porque la verdad soy un asco escribiendolos) xD.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leyeron la historia! mas a los que me hicieron saber que les ****pareció **

**Arianis Valentine**

**Frozenhearts7**

**Ignis Ravela**

**Cheshire CatSmile**

**Socia Umbrella**

**Y sobre todo a Diara Aiken, quien me estuvo ayudando mucho con mis historias, Te quiero tanto Amiga! :D**

**Desclaimer : Los personajes le pertencen a Shinji Mikami y a Capcom**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>5 años después..<strong>_.

Chris Redfield siempre fue una persona fuerte, sin temores y con carácter, podía ser cálido con sus seres queridos, o sus compañeros, hasta ser frío y calculador cuando la situación lo a meritaba. Pero esa no era una de las situaciones, ni la una ni la otra, peor aun se sentía perdido una vez mas, pero esta vez lo único que veía era un profundo y oscuro abismo.

Frente a el se encontraba una tumba, la cual nunca pensó ver, que de solo pasar la mirada sobre aquella piedra le hacia sentir que moría poco a poco, si se tratase de un incendio apagado donde lo único que quedaba era algo de ceniza, tan solo una pizca.

_"Jill Valentine, Agente de la B.S.A.A.,Querida Amiga y Fiel Compañera, Descansa en Paz"_

Dolía la sola presencia de aquella lapida, le ardía el pecho, lo peor de todo no era eso, si no el hecho de que no había cuerpo, no había nada a que llorarle solo una piedra superpuesta en la tierra, y con solo eso ya era suficiente, para que el Capitán del equipo Alpha se cuestionara seriamente respecto a sus ideales y metas para el mundo.

Suspiro, y apretó sus nudillos dejándolos casi blancos, habían perdido a tantos para tan solo eliminar a una persona, le hervía la sangre de ira e impotencia al pensar aquello y pronto todas las caras de sus conocidos azotaban en su cabeza, a los mas veteranos, a los experimentados, a los novatos, de todos y cada uno de ellos le seguía doliendo como aquel día en que los encontró muertos o los vio irse de este mundo de una manera tan cruel.

Desvío su vista a unas tumba al lado de la actual, todas esas lapidas las colocaron ahí en memoria de los caídos en las montañas Arklay, ya casi nadie los recordaba, pero el no, ni Jill ni Barry los dejaban de extrañar, y en aquellos recuerdos que alguna vez tuvieron carne y hueso, encontraban la fuerza para seguir luchando contra toda esa insensatez humana. Pero

¿Sera acaso que caía alguna clase de maldición a quien fuera su compañero?, esa fue su pregunta durante todo el funeral, primero la joven medico, luego jessica, de la cual al parecer la tierra se la trago, y ahora Jill...

-**_Vamos hermano, ya esta empezando anochecer sin mencionar el frió, ve a casa..?_**- dijo detrás el un viejo conocido y mejor amigo, Barry Burton- **_recuerda que mañana habrá junta con la D.S.O. para dar a conocer los reportes de la misión y los sucesos de Hardville...te necesito ahí, sera la primera junta que de y necesito a alguien conocido_**- termino de decir con una mueca en la cara y la mano rascando su cabeza.

**_-Tienes razón Barry...ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar..._**- dijo el castaño aun sin apartar la vista de la lapida de la Valentine, ahora solo quedaban Burton y el del ya extinto S.T.A.R.S., y eso le calaba hasta los huesos, lo único que lo aliviaba era que el pelirrojo fue ascendido al cargo de director de la B.S.A.A., nunca le había tocado dar junto ante a una institución gubernamental como lo era la D.S.O. y aunque sabían que estaría presente Leon, el mayor nunca se sintió cómodo por lo que esperaba a que fuera el castaño como capitán y lo apoyara en la junta.

Los dos salieron del cementerio de la B.S.A.A., y vio que afuera los esperaba la esposa de Barry, Kathy junto a sus hijas, Moira y Polly, las tres se acercaron a darle el pésame y a animarlo para que no decayera en la depresión.

**_-Chris...lo siento mucho, se que era una compañera muy querida por ustedes, pero tienes que ser fuerte, a ella nunca le gusto que fueras infeliz, recuerda hasta que tu la olvides ella morirá de verdad-_** le dijo Kathy, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro, cuanta razón tenia ella?, las menores imitaron a su madre y después la familia se despidió para retornar a su casa.

El hizo lo mismo, y regreso a su apartamento, saco una botella de Whisky, y se planto en medio del sofá que daba al televisor, no lo encendería, no tenia ganas de nada, el solo bebería para olvidar todo, volteo a ver ese álbum, aquel donde guardaban las fotos mas viejas y dolientes de todas, lo abrió, y así comenzó a beber su primer vaso de alcohol.

Todas eran fotografías de cuando Racoon City, porque el familiar estaba en manos de Claire, se le surco una sonrisa de lado al ver las fotos, eran de el, Forest y Joseph en una competencia de quien bebía mas soda, en la cual salio victorioso por 3 sodas mas, luego era una de Richard y el jugando una broma a Brad, quien estaba a punto de mojarse los pantalones del susto, otra donde el estaba dando la bienvenida a Jill, los dos sentados en una banca y comiendo un helado, otra donde Barry se reía mientras ellos se sonrojaban, otra donde estaban Rebecca y Richard, el estaba rojo y ella confundida,por ultimo se encontraba la foto del equipo entero, todos ellos felices y alegres, dispuestos a lo que sea que viniera ante ellos.

En ese momento cayo una ultima foto, la estrujo lo mas fuerte que pudo, era una que creyó haber destruido apenas volvieron del incidente de la mansión, en ella se encontraba el Ex-Capitan y traidor de los S.T.A.R.S. Wesker en medio de las dos únicas féminas de aquel grupo, las dos sonreían mientras que el rubio se quedaba en su estado ilegible, iba a ser parte de un articulo del periódico que escribía el famoso periodista Ben Bertolucci, el cual jamas saco y en vez de escribirlo le entrego a el aquella foto como señal de que los apoyaba a ellos, aunque eso significara su despido y desprestigio.

Las lagrimas salieron, tenia que ser una estúpida mentira, que las dos murieran por la misma mano que ese bastardo engendro de Umbrella, y sobre todo que el fuera su Compañero, era realmente ridículo e insano de solo pensarlo, estrello el vaso contra la pared y se zampo la botella entera, solo quería olvidarse de todo irse con un demonio y jamas recordar lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>El dolor que sintió contra el impacto del suelo, en comparación con la garra del Tyrant, fue insignificante, solo unos cuantos rasguños, tal vez un hueso roto, sangrado... nada del otro mundo, algo que lo complació mucho fue ver que la Valentine en un estado tan deficiente, ojala hubiera muerto, pero al parecer resistió la caída, bueno eso no importaba ahora, puede que ella sirviera como otro buen sujeto de prueba.<p>

**_-Veamos que tanto resiste Jill- _**dijo escupiendo su nombre**_- , creo que seras tu la segunda en ser del nuevo orden mundial-_** dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

La había puesto en un capsula, dejando en un estado de sueño inducido para empezar la investigación de su organismo, algo que ciertamente le interesaba pues ella había sobrevivido a Nemesis y pudiera tener algo con el cual modificar su próxima creación.

-**_Redfield...realmente eres un idiota, las consecuencias de tus actos, las pagaran ellas-_** rió fuerte ante aquel pensamiento, ya le había pasado una vez, y al parecer a ese imbécil no aprendía su lección.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>1 Año después...<em>**

Chris se encontraba manejando a través de la Sabana Africana para llegar a la región de Kijuju, según los recientes reportes de parte de la B.S.A.A. África, ha comenzado una oleada de desapariciones y violencia de parte de los guerrillas, que estaban en un punto de lanzar un golpe de estado. Luego el aviso de una nueva droga-virus usados por estos grupos para darse mayor fuerza, por lo que tenia que investigar a fondo lo que sucedía en aquella parte de ese mundo.

Aun después de aquellos sucesos en la nueva mansión Spencer, no habían podido erradicar de una vez por todas las fechorías de Umbrella

Pronto llego al punto de reunión, según el agente que del que le hablaban era una persona muy inteligente y sumamente adentrada en el tema de la región. Bajo del auto, y comenzó a verificar unas cosas que traía en la parte trasera.

_**-Bienvenido a **_**_África_**-dijo detrás de el una chica morena con cuerpo exuberante.- **_Mi nombre es Sheeva Alomar, seré yo quien lo guía por las comunidades_**

-_**Un gusto Chris Redfield...B.S.A.A. America del Norte, Asi que tienen problemas con los**_ **_americanos_**- le dijo mientras le daba la mano en forma de saludo, ella lo acepto.

-**_Si, a las personas de aqui no les gusta los extraños ni aun siendo de la B.S.A.A., por lo que me mandaron para ser su compañera, ya que les dare algo de tranquilidad_**

"Compañera...porque será que cada vez que oigo esa prefijo me viene un mal presagio.." pensó el , americano al ver a la chica " tiene su misma edad" , solo suspiro recordando 2 lapidas que fueron puestas en tiempo diferente pero sintiendo el mismo dolor " si solo hubiera hecho algo"

**_-Chris?... Me oyes...tenemos que ir por aquí ..-_** dijo la mujer morena mientras se dirigia hacia uns pequeña fortaleza...

_**-Ya te sigo sheeva..**_

La joven africana se acerco hasta la entrado para dar con la pequeña aldea, pero en ese momento apareció un hombre vestido de militar denegandoles el paso a ambos y comenzo a aceitar en unbdialecto/idioma desconocido para el, al parecer estaba convencido de me lo llevara adentro después de un poco mas de palabrerias el hombre empezó a tocar el cuerpo de la presente, algo que enfureció a Chris ya que eso era algo inmoral.

**_-No me toques-_** dijo ella apartándole las manos de su cuerpo y sacaba algo de dinero para sobornarlo.- **_Vamos_ **-volteo para que continuaran.

Los dos entraron, en si todo el lugar tenia un aura deprimente y pobre, según esas eran regiones pobres, en si era deplorable, solo veías a uno que otro niño jugueteaba un poco riéndose a carcajadas, mujeres trayendo agua y hombres ...pero estos parecían enfermos...demacrados, a lo lejos diviso una trifulca donde golpeaban a algo o alguien pues eso estaba envuelto, se iba a acercar para ayudarlo pero su ahora compañera le tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza pues sabia que solo le traerían problemas, y siguieron sus camino hasta una vieja carnicería donde se encontraran con el sujeto de las armas y de la información.

Entraron al establecimiento el cual olía horrendo como si se estuviera pudriendo la carne,

_**-Gracias a Dios que soy vegetariana**_- respondió la chica al ver el estado de la carne.

**_- Todo __**_l_**o que necesitan esta aquí adentro._**- mientras pasaban a un segundo cuarto donde había varias mesas tapadas con sabanas y una que otra res que colgaba del techo, y llegaron a estar al frente de un maletín metálico y les indico que los abriera, encontraron dos armas y un PDA para la misión.

_**-Muy bien...y las coordenadas?-**_ dijo ella comprobando el arma.

**_-La plaza esta todo derecho, deberían pasar a lo mucho dos o tres cuadras- _**

_**-Gracias...**_- respondió la morena

_**-Que saben acerca del Uroboros?**_ - pregunto el hombre mirando los a los dos fijamente.

**_heh_**- soltó una risita- **_solo rumores...pero pensé que tu eras el de la información...que te habías metido a una especie de laboratorio._**

-**_Claro que lo hice muchacho...pero fue algo incidental...toda información se me fue negada...casi pierdo la cabezo hombre..por eso les pregunto a ustedes, pero por otro lado pueden buscara a Irving...el trabajaba de cerca con los creadores y fue el quien entrego esa extraña droga a los anarquistas._**

**_-Ya veo...de igual manera gracias, eso nos ayudara mucho en la investigación_ **-dijo Chris terminando de ver las armas que les fueron entregadas

-**_OK..yo me voy de aquí...si uno de esos canallas me ve con ustedes me ira mal..adiós y suerte a los dos, enserio ayuden a mi gente_**- fue lo que dijo antes de irse por donde había llegado

_**-No te preocupes por eso...**_- dijo Chris- _**Ahora investigar..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo dije anteriormente soy pesima en los primeros capitulo, y si no les gusto lo entiendo, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy comenzando e cap, asi que espero actualizar mas pronto ;)<strong>


End file.
